


Emma's Journal

by gracelilypotter



Series: The Mother-Daughter Book Club Journals [1]
Category: Mother-Daughter Book Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelilypotter/pseuds/gracelilypotter
Summary: Emma, Jess, Cassidy, Meghan, and Becca all decide to keep notebooks over their first year of college so they can all read about each other's thoughts.





	Emma's Journal

Why is it so easy to cry?  
So hard to say good-bye?

Why do tears love to stay?  
While smiles like to keep at bay.

Sometimes the tide turns,  
It can cause you great sadness, it can do more than burn.

But sometimes a sunny sky is coming,  
After a while of wallowing.

While I sit here, hoping,  
I just have to accept I'm moping.

And turn the page to the next part of my story,  
And bask in my own glory.

If I let sorrow overcome me,  
It will become a nasty little flea.

I can stand on my own,'  
Or so be it, I will continue to moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma wrote this on the airplane to college. She's realized she's wallowing (finally) and as she does, she writes a poem about it.


End file.
